the prodigal daughter
by ElectrickEnigma
Summary: {auverse, ofcx? pairing, MAJOR HISTORY SWAPS, ensemble casting, see authors notes} Layla Rivera finds herself in Port Charles with her young son Drew. She's there to look for her birth father and maybe sort out what's fact and what's fiction in the stories she grew up hearing of the man . Will she find something more while she's there? read and review, please?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, that's it. Somebody up there really, really hates me. Or they like laughing at the shit I get myself into." Layla muttered to herself as she raked her hands through her dark brown hair, studied the flat tire on her Mustang.

The kicker to all this was that her phone picked right now to have absolutely no fucking service, even if she jumped onto the hood, stood there, one leg out, one arm up. God knows she'd already tried at least 4 times so far.

She hugged herself and rubbed her cold hands together as the wind picked up around her, and she instantly wished she hadn't just thrown on a pair of combat boots, a pair of cutoffs and her favorite tanktop.

"At least it happened in the town I was tryin to get to." she muttered as she bit her lower lip, paced back and forth in the fading glow of her car's headlights. It wouldn't be too much longer and her weak battery would die, she'd be left in complete darkness.

She could chance the woods, but she wasn't fond of the idea of getting lost out there, in the wilderness, in the dark.

She flopped down into the drivers seat and looked over at the sleeping little boy beside her, sighed.. "At least mommy got you out of that hell hole safely." she muttered as she sat back, let everything she'd come through, lived through, wash over her.

Sure, she'd done stuff she should be ashamed of, she'd had stuff done to her she'd rather not think about, but one thing remained.. She was a survivor, she knew this. She always wound up landing on her own two feet, no matter what the situation.

Given the fact that she'd become a mother at a really young age, 18, everything she'd come through and done since was a testament to that fact.

Give her any sticky back against the wall situation, she'd come out of it on her own two feet, swinging.

And now, at 21? She felt like she'd had the shit end of the stick for a really, really long time now, and she was damn tired of having to fight just to get anywhere in life. When did it get any easier?

"All you have left to do is find your birth parents and show 'em what they gave up. Let 'em know there were no hard feelings, that you don't hate 'em for it. Forgiveness, remember?" she muttered to herself as she reached across the console and poked her 4 year old son awake and said "We got a flat tire, little man."

"Told ya car was ridin funny, mommy." he said as he stretched, grumbled and rubbed at his eyes. "We there yet?"

"Yeah, we're here, little man."

The headlights pulling in behind them had her eyes darting around in slight paranoia. She slid her hand between her seat and the floorboard, tried to make sure she had her small handgun handy as she looked in the rearview mirror behind her, waited on whomever had stopped to show up at her car.

Seconds later, the window was knocked on, and she rolled it down, the police officer shined his bright MagLite in and asked, "Need any help?"

"My tire blew out, sir, just trying to figure out what to do now. Tempted to ditch this sucker and walk." Layla said as the dark haired male shook his head and said "That's the last thing you want to do, ma'am. I'm Officer Dante Falconeri."

"I'm Layla Rivera." Layla said as she studied him for a moment, bit her lower lip and then said with a slight smile, "The grumpy kid in the Superman cape, covered in ice cream is my son, Drew."

"Hi Drew." Dante said as he asked, "Were you heading into Port Charles or leaving?"

"Heading in. There's something I gotta do before my son and I go to where we're going to be living permanently in Florida."

"I can take you two into town, let you call a tow truck." Dante suggested as the female bit her lower lip, then shrugging muttered, "What the hell.. It's not like the cop will turn out to be a masked murderer." as she got her things and her son's things together, followed him to his car, got into the back.

"Can we has the lights, sir?"

"Son.."

"But I wanna hears the sirens, mommy."

"You don't have to, Officer Falconeri." Layla said as Dante shrugged, smiling as he cut on the lights and the sirens for the little boy really quickly.

"So, umm, what brings you two to Port Charles?" Dante asked the mother and son sitting in the backseat as Layla thought it over for a few moments.

"Just trying to find my birth father, sir."

"Maybe I know 'em." Dante said as Layla sighed and then biting her lower lip said "Michael Corinthos Jr . My mom, she's dead, that's what I heard.. Her name was Lily Rivera?"

Dante gaped at the girl sitting in his backseat with wide eyes as he said quietly, "Wow, umm.. You're not going to believe this.."

"Hon, with half the stuff that's happened to me in life? Try me."

"You're my sister... Well, to be technical, you're my half sister.. But Sonny thought.. I mean our dad.. He thought you died with your mother when their limo blew up?"

Layla groaned inwardly and then muttered, "That's exactly what I figured would happen.. So basically, he's gonna think I'm full of crap.. Right?"

"Maybe not."

"He will. If it weren't for bad luck, I'd have none at all, Officer Falconeri." Layla gave a dry laugh as she leaned her head back against the back of the seat.

The rest of the drive into town was quiet and Dante himself wondered just what the hell was going on, really.. His mother had seen some sort of weird vision about Sonny becoming a grandfather twice in one month not so long ago, after Lulu had given birth to their own daughter, at the same time Maxie, her best friend, was giving birth to her daughter with Spinelli.

And Sonny, he'd written it off, of course..

So had Dante and even his mother, the person who'd had the vision..

But the fact remained, the girl sitting in his backseat looked like a slightly older version of his younger half sister, Kristina. And in some ways, she definitely looked like the portrait in his father's 'study' that he'd had done of Lily.

So maybe there was something to this?

If she was a con artist, it was pretty damn weird she'd target Sonny and not the Quartermaines, as they'd been all over the news lately, thanks to Kiki Jerome not being a possible heir.

He texted his wife to explain what'd just happened, when he'd dropped Layla and her son Drew off at a hotel, made sure they were checked in alright.

"She said what?"

"She claims, and get this, babe.. She claims that her mother is Lily."

"Lily was pregnant when the limo exploded.. But the doctors said.. Because for a while there, Sonny, according to my dad.. He took it badly, was convinced that his daughter and Lily were out there somewhere."

"Yeah.. But to survive a car bombing?"

"Sam has, Dante.."

"But she was deaf, temporarily." Dante argued as Lulu said "We'll talk about this when you get here, baby.. Come home.. Your daughter and I miss you."

"Yeah.. I'm just not going to even mention it to Sonny.. Gonna just stay out of this, let events unfold.."

"Probably the best idea, right now.. But if you want, I can get Spinelli to look into this girl.. Do you at least know a name?"

"Her name's Layla Rivera, her son's name is Drew."

"Whoa, wait.. She has a son?"

"Yeah."

"Your mom's vision, Dante."

"Lulu, don't go getting excited, this is probably some kind of sick joke."

"Or it's not and finally your dad will have something left of Lily."

"Or it is, and this is all going to result in a huge mob war."

"Just get your butt home, sexy." Lulu giggled as she hung up, turned to Maxie who sat nearby, holding her own daughter.

"Well?"

"Let's just say Dante's night was anything but dull."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah.. He'll tell us when he gets here.. Spinelli's on his way, right?"

"Yeah. He stopped for milk on his way in from wrapping up that stakeout. Which is a good thing because Georgie was going crazy, missing her daddy."

"So was our baby girl."

The entire drive back to his apartment, Dante thought back over the girl and her son, thought back to the claim she'd made, the way she said it so casually, as if she didn't realize just who and what she was looking for, and the things it just might stir up.

Because if her claims were right.. Then someone had to have taken Lily hostage, then induced labor.. But what had they done to her? And what'd they wind up doing with Layla after she'd been born?

Something about her story felt accurate, but he worried that it'd only get his father's hopes up and then wind up being false.

After all, his father had any number of enemies, and any one of them were capable of this kind of mind game.

"Lulu's right.. Tonight is family dinner night, I'm just not going to think about it until tomorrow. Maybe it's nothing." Dante muttered as he pulled into the parking garage of his building, a smile filling his face easily.

He'd ask Spinelli to dig around, that'd end his curiousity.. Maybe he could stop the situation before it got out of control.

But then parts of him wondered.. What if this entire bizarre thing turned out to be true?

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**So, I wasn't gonna post this story, even, but I saw some other really, really good ones, and I figured what the hell. I mean it's highly unlikely it'll even be read by you guys, but if you DO read it and you want me to keep it going, reviews are necessary.**

**I realize the above scenario is highly unlikely, but hey, crazier shit's happened in good old Port Charles before, am I right?**

**I've been a fan of the show since I was 4, gonna try my damndest to do the characters I love justice. No bitching if I get it wrong, go easy on me, remember, I am trying.**

**HISTORY WILL BE CHANGED IN SOME SPOTS TO MAKE THINGS FIT! IF THIS ANNOYS THEN YOU WILL NOT, I REPEAT, WILL NOT, LIKE MY STORY.**

**And now on to the good stuff, pairings:**

**past LilyxSonny**

**present Sonny x Olivia, Sonny x Kate, flipping back and forth here and there, probably gonna ultimately go with Sonny either finishing with both ladies (in whihc case I will resurrect Claudia, or who knows, maybe even bring Brenda back into his life)..**

**Spixie - because I don't give a damn what anyone says, I LOVE THEM. I hate this Ellie person, she annoys the shit out of me, personally.**

**Lante - Lante is Love..**

**JaSam, past Liason and LuSam. Since this is MY GH, their endings and stuff might not be EXACTLY what you saw play out on screen. Sorry, I prefer my endings happy with all the dark shit in between to make things exciting. I've got this, trust me, babes.**

**Basically, this is an ensemble story, there will be a lot of characters/couples and interacton going on in here. I'll follow the current show, only to a certain extent, for the past and the present. The rest of it, if you do not recognize it, is MY OWN CREATION OR TWIST. If this bugs you, again, I stress, do not read.**

**If you have questions, please pm them to me? Leave your thoughts in the review, pm me your questions, babes, I'll answer as soon as I'm online and get the PM. I say this because I realize that the story might be really, really confusing to some.**

**Seriously thinking of having the TMK shit never have happened, which would open up a whole world of possibilities for my own original characters pairing.. Right now, I'm torn between Diego and Johnny, maybe considering Logan.. **

**For now though, if you WANT this story to continue, review, please? It only takes like, five seconds and it'll totally make my day. Oh yeah, and you can suggest which of the 3 guys she should go with if you like. It doesn't matter to me, really.  
**

**Love ya babes, **

**Electrick**


	2. Chapter 2

"So she told you she was Lily Rivera's daughter?" Olivia asked as she looked at her son, concerned.

"Yeah, ma. Said it almost like she had no clue how Lily died. Almost like she knew nothing about the explosion. And it got me curious.."

"So now you're looking into her, I hope?" Olivia asked as Lulu smiled and took their daughter from Olivia then said calmly, "He's already asked and Spin's doing it right now. Maxie said he started last night, he hasn't stopped since. The odd thing is, it's like she just turned up out of nowhere."

"Yeah, that is a little odd.. But I have a feeling, son.. Something's telling me she just might not be lying.. But just in case, don't say anything to Sonny just yet, would ya?"

"Trust me, ma.. Not intending on it, because I'm thinking that Sonny will most likely disbelieve her anyway, because he's never really gotten past the bombing, losing Lily and their daughter."

"And you say this girl.. She's got a son?"

* * *

Layla walked into the coffee house. She'd seen the help wanted sign on the door, she needed the money. Even if they weren't going to be laying down roots here, at least that's what she kept telling herself, she needed some form of income.

When her grandfather, Hernando, died and left the truth behind, he'd also left behind a will that stated that all of his money went to some church or orphanage, because of the way Layla went above him and behind his back, kept seeing the hitman that he employed. But what had he expected her to do, honestly?

He never let her go out, he always hired tutors for her, and the little island she'd been raised on, that he owned, used to run and launder his money in was the only place she knew, really. She had no friends, she'd had far from a normal life.

When she found out he'd killed Dominic, that'd finished her completely.. And when she found out she was carrying Dominic's baby, she knew she had to get out of there somehow. Luck seemed to be on her side, because it wasn't too long after, the elder Rivera died.

She'd left, hadn't looked back a single time. She didn't want the money, she didn't want the life. Let someone else have it. All she wanted was the normal existance she was denied all her life.

And now, she was finally getting that.. Just as soon as she at least found her father, told him what'd been done, why she'd been kept from him and who'd kept her from him.

"I'm doing this for you, mom." she muttered sadly as she picked up a job application and set down at a table, started to fill it out, deep in concentration as Drew sat beside her quietly, playing Angry Birds on her cell phone. When she finished, the scent of the coffee filled her nose and she walked up to the bar, her son in her arms, waited on a barista to come to the front.

"I'll have a caramel cappucino?" she asked as she fished out the money. Sonny couldn't help but stare at this girl for some reason, he felt this odd familiar feeling, like maybe deja vu, or that he knew her, somehow they were connected.

He shook his head and flashing his smile, he said casually, "I own the place. This one and the cookie are on the house."

"What cookie?" she asked as he chuckled and produced a cookie, handing it to her son. He smiled and asked, "You like the Yankees?"

Drew nodded shyly as he sucked his thumb and then asked, "Mommy, we go now? I wanna go to the park and watch 'em play ball."

Layla smiled and said "Thanks, sir." as she finished off the coffee and sat the cup back on the counter, turned and walked out of the small cafe, disappearing into the crowd.

"She looked so much like Lily." he found himself muttering as he sat the cup off to the side, brushed off the thought and got back to doing the books for the cafe.

* * *

They'd just sat down in the park when a young couple sat down nearby, arguing mostly in play about something. Layla was watching Drew while he watched the older kids playing baseball on the baseball field nearby when the younger girl walked over, sat down.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You looked new.. I'm still getting used to the place myself.. I'm Kiki. What's your name?"

"My name's Layla. That little boy over there, he's my son, Drew." Layla said as she smiled warmly, and pointed out her son, who was all but hanging onto the fence, watching and laughing, clapping.

The little things he never got to enjoy when they were back on the island she'd basically been held captive on for so long. He never got to be a kid, neither had she, if she really thought about it.

"Are you okay?"

"I was, umm.. I was just thinking." Layla said as Kiki nodded and said "I've been doing a lot of that lately.. Between my whole messy life and my new husband's slightly chaotic one, my head's so busy sometimes I just wish it'd all disappear."

"You're just married?" Layla asked as she smiled warmly and then thought of how close she'd been to that, with Dominic.

"I was almost married once."

"What happened?"

"My son's father.. He was working for my grandfather.. My grandfather was what you'd call a creepily possessive man and when he found out about us.. Let's just say my son's father disappeared."

Kiki raised a brow at the cryptic sentiment but said quickly, "I'm sorry."

"I wish you two the best. It takes time. Things will happen, but if you really love each other, you'll work through them." Layla said as she stood and jogged over to her son, picking him up before he actually fell into the ball field, because she just plain didn't like him being far away from her.

She was still skittish and paranoid, you see, from being held on that island for so long. As she and her son left the park, Morgan's eyes scanned the text that Dante just sent him and he watched the mother and son walking off.

"So that's her? The one that your brother was talking about?"

"Apparently so." Morgan said as he held up the phone, showed Kiki the picture. She nodded and then said quietly, "I get the feeling that she went through hell. I feel really bad for her, actually."

"Me too, if half of what Spin and Dante suspect is true. Dante's gonna try and tell dad now, before it gets out and that stupid newspaper runs with it, twists and makes it some modern day horror story."

"Good idea.. Do you want to go over? I'll go with you, if you do."

"Not now. I'm gonna stay out of it for now, but if Dante needs me, we'll go. You're so sweet, babe." Morgan said as he kissed her forehead and smiled at her. He tried again to shove down his thoughts about how exactly he'd tricked her into marrying him. If he was going to keep her, because he loved her that much, he needed to get past what he'd done.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Oh my goodness, so happy right now! You guys actually like this. I thought I'd get my ass thrown under the coals for even daring to ponder the scenario I'm laying the groundwork for, but you really actually like it! Thanks, it means the world to me, and I will definitely be keeping this story up, working on it as much and updating as often as possible.

Had the lovely TerryGymiah suggest Johnny as a pairing for Layla, potentially. But if anyone wants Diego, then speak up. I am also not completely turned off of considering Logan, but he's got a lot of love on the archives already, my other babes hardly have like, any.

But yay! you guys really like this! I'm sitting here squealing and clapping in complete happiness right now, because I honestly thought people would hate this one. I've had a little of it written for a while now, but I've never gotten the nerve to post it. So thanks guys, you're all awesome and I love you all.

Love,

Electrick


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny sat and listened to Dante's story quietly, mostly wondering if someone were trying to play mind games with him again, using the memory of his dead wife, the child he'd also lost when Lily died, to do it. Dante cleared his throat and said pointedly, "Dad.. I was telling you she's here in Port Charles.. Or we think she is.. I mean she got a ride to a hotel with me the other night, her car's tire blew out on side of the road. I took her and her little boy to a nearby hotel."

"And she just randomly told you this."

"Actually, she asked if I knew you. Said she was here looking for you. Then she told me why, and at first, yeah, I didn't believe it.. But then I got Spinelli to do a lot of digging and when she went into Kelly's Diner, and left, Maxie took the cup she'd drank out of and after putting it into a ziploc bag, she gave it to me so I could have it tested against your DNA."

"I'm still trying to get my head around how the hell it's even possible she's still alive, Dante." Sonny said quietly as he stood, poured himself some scotch and paced in front of his bay window before stopping to ask, "The DNA test.. How'd it go?"

"I don't know.. I came over to tell you, and to let you open it for yourself, Dad." Dante said as Sonny asked, "Did you tell Kristina or Michael and Morgan yet?"

"Not yet. I wanted to see if she turned out to be our sister, and make sure this wasn't some sick joke one of your enemies was playing on you to get in your head, dad." Dante said quietly as he held out the envelope again and Sonny took it, staring at it a moment, wondering what lie inside the envelope.. Would he finally have a piece of her back?

And what the hell happened to them, to Lily, if she hadn't died in the explosion? Had this girl been lied to about him her whole life? Who'd done this?

He had too many questions, and the answers all lie in the envelope he held in his hands, yet he was reluctant to open it.

"Are you going to see the results, Sonny? I'm sort of curious too." Dante asked as Sonny nodded, held up a finger as he took a deep breath.. There had been a lot of nights after Lily first died that he'd lain awake, wondering what his daughter might have been like, what their lives might have been like if Lily hadn't died in that explosion.

Finally, he took a letter opener, slipped it along the edge of the envelope and slid the papers out into his hands, reading them, blinking as the tests revealed that she was his daughter. There was a 99 percent paternal match. DNA tests were too hard to fake for just anyone, and Dante hadn't told anyone he'd had this done, so Sonny knew beyond a doubt that the test hadn't been falsified in any way.

"Well?"

"She's my daughter... Where did you say she was staying?"

"The motel almost on the outside of town, down by the docks."

"Is she there now?"

"I have no idea, sir." Dante said as he shrugged and then asked, "Do you want to tell everyone now, or do you want to see her first?"

"I think I'll go see her first.. I'll tell your brothers and sister later on tonight.. I just want to see what happened, where she's been and make sure she's alright."

"I get the feeling she's been through hell, dad." Dante admitted as he told Sonny about the way she looked a little more than warily at him when he'd offered her a ride, almost as if she weren't sure if she should trust him or not.

Sonny nodded and then grabbing his keys, he set off for the motel she was staying at and asked the night clerk if Layla Rivera was still staying in the motel and what her room number was.. As he stood outside the door, his hand raised to knock, he was suddenly hit by emotion, by anger he felt at whoever had done this to him, whoever had taken his daughter, taken her mother and kept them away for so long. He wondered if Lily were alive too, and if she weren't, what'd happened to her.

Finally, he collected himself enough to knock.

"Just a second." Layla called out as she stretched, got off the bed and made sure to slide Drew into the middle of the bed carefully, place pillows around him. He was a bit of a wild sleeper, and many nights, he'd almost rolled off the bed on her, it continued to scare her when he'd almost roll off the bed. She threw the door open and blinked as the man with dark hair, greenish brown eyes stepped into the room and then proceeded to pace a little bit before stopping, looking at her a moment, then looking at her son who was snoring quietly in bed.

"I knew it." he finally said as Layla raked her hand through her hair, held it there, studying him intently, wondering why he looked so familiar, beyond the reason that he happened to own the coffee shop she'd recently started to work at.

"Huh?"

"I knew it when I saw you, I think.." Sonny said as he realized that his handling of the situation was only confusing her, and said with a smirk, "You're my daughter.."

"D-dad?"

Sonny nodded as he said "Dante told me that the night you came here, you were looking for me, that he gave you a lift here, to this hotel, and you told him why you were looking for me, what happened to you.. Or some of it at least."

Layla nodded, still mostly in shock as she sank down into the chair at the small kitchenette in the hotel room and said quietly, "It was mom's father.. My grandfather arranged the explosion, but he backed down at the last minute and got mom out of there, let the bomb go off after you thought you saw her getting into the limo."

"And he's had you, all this time? Your mother.."

"She's dead.. She was really sick after the explosion, she was still too close to the blast, it really messed with her.. He told me she didn't remember having me, or knowing you even and the few times he allowed me to see her, she didn't really know who I was." Layla said sadly as she looked up at him, biting her lower lip. She had a million questions of her own, but she didn't want to ask them all right now and overwhelm the man, so for now, she let him ask the questions and she answered them.

Sonny's gaze went again to his grandson who was sleeping on the oversized hotel bed and he asked, "And where's his dad?" in concern.

"Dead.. Hernando killed him also."

"What do you mean also?"

"I found some things in my mom's old room when I was packing to leave after his funeral.. Apparently, right before my mother died, she was getting better, she remembered you, she wanted to take me and run." Layla explained as Sonny growled to himself and then asked, "How'd the bastard die finally?"

"Not sure.. I heard he had a few hits out on him. Apparently, he pissed off a lot of people, sir." Layla admitted as she looked up at her father and then said quietly, "I wanted to come back a long time ago.. But he basically kept me a prisoner on his island... I couldn't do anything without him knowing about it and he controlled everything."

"Basically, he made damn sure he got the last laugh and kept me from you two.." Sonny said quietly, angered by this thought. After all the trouble Lily's father caused in life, Sonny sort of wanted to be the man who put an end to him.. Not someone else doing it.

"What did he tell you about me?"

"Mostly lies.. I wasn't stupid, when I was seeing Drew's father, I used his laptop to look up the things he told me and found out that he embellished the truth a lot. I knew then that there was something wrong but I couldn't escape.. I tried four times.. The end result wasn't pretty." Layla said quietly as she stared at her hands for a little while quietly, trying to think of something to say, finding nothing. She was sitting across the table from a man she'd spent over half of her life being denied the right to know, being curious about, wishing she could meet him.

Drew woke up and slid out of bed, toddled over to his mommy and tugged on her shirt sleeve as he asked with a wide eyed expression, "Mommy, who he?"

"I'm your grandpa, champ." Sonny said as he bent to pick up the little boy, put him in his lap. "I see you like the Yankees."

Layla laughed and said "He loves baseball.. And hockey.. Mostly baseball."

"Good. Now I can get somebody to go to the games with me." Sonny said as he looked around the room and said "I was thinking.. I have all this room at my place.. And you were kept from me over 90 percent of your lives."

"Are you sure you want us underfoot?"

"Yes. That house is too big and quiet." Sonny admitted as he waited on them to get their stuff so he could take them back to his house. On his way out, Dante texted and told him that he'd told Michael and Morgan, Kristina and Molly, they were all on their way over to meet Layla and her son for themselves, hear what'd happened.

Sonny turned to his daughter and said "Your brothers and sister, your cousin and their families are probably going to be waiting when we get there.. Dante sort of told everyone." as he smiled at her, happier now, even if only a little bit.. Mostly, he was concerned about her, worried that Hernando might have done some damage to her that might not ever be fixed. "Did Hernando do anything to you?"

"Other than totally rule my life, kill the father of my son and probably my mother, no.. He seemed to want to keep me to himself, never let me go to the school on the island, nothing like that. He basically made sure that I was truly isolated, that there was nobody but himself and me." Layla admitted bitterly as Sonny sighed and said quietly, "I wish I'd have went with my gut. Something kept telling me you two were not gone.. " as Layla said quietly, "It's okay now, we have time to fix that."

The drive to the house was filled with mostly silence, occasionally, they'd talk about something for a few minutes, only to trail off and go back into their own minds for a while. Already, Sonny was sensing that like him, his daughter was a really internal person, she mostly kept her thoughts to herself and she thought about things a lot, let things weigh on her when maybe they shouldn't.

He just hoped that knowing now that she was his daughter, he could help her sort of adjust to not being isolated, to actually having a normal life.. He knew he'd do whatever he had to to make that happen.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Oh my goodness, so happy right now! You guys actually like this. I thought I'd get my ass thrown under the coals for even daring to ponder the scenario I'm laying the groundwork for, but you really actually like it! Thanks, it means the world to me, and I will definitely be keeping this story up, working on it as much and updating as often as possible.

Had the lovely TerryGymiah suggest Johnny as a pairing for Layla, potentially. But if anyone wants Diego, then speak up. I am also not completely turned off of considering Logan, but he's got a lot of love on the archives already, my other babes hardly have like, any.

But yay! you guys really like this! I'm sitting here squealing and clapping in complete happiness right now, because I honestly thought people would hate this one. I've had a little of it written for a while now, but I've never gotten the nerve to post it. So thanks guys, you're all awesome and I love you all.

Love,

Electrick


End file.
